


Smile Against A Smile

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: The Exalt indulges her husband.
Relationships: Emerina | Emmeryn/Zero | Niles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Smile Against A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u so much to Bell @anthiese for giving me the best summary every and also just being the best all around by encouraging my pegging fic shenanigans 🥺

“Is this good?”

Niles purrs a little as he rocks his hips, relishing the feeling of his wife’s fingers inside him. “ _ Very _ good.”

Emmeryn smiles, that sweet smile that she always has, no matter what she’s doing, the smile that he loves. “And this?” She spreads her fingers, rubbing him a little more intently.

“Mm… yes,” he nods, letting his head fall back against the pillow as she continues to work him open. Her touch is nothing but gentle, with just the right amount of pressure. That same gentleness made him cry, once upon a time, and sometimes he thinks it still could.

Only for her is he so vulnerable. Normally, he doesn’t open up to people, and likes to keep himself guarded, but for her he’d do anything she’d ask. There’s nothing that sweet smile can’t convince him to do. He lays naked on the bed before her, stripped of everything including his eyepatch- there’s an ugly scar under there, to be certain, and one that he was hesitant to show at first, so long ago. She agreed that yes, it isn’t pretty, but every person has something that isn’t pretty about them, and she is going to love it and the rest of him, like it or not. Showing her doesn’t bother him anymore.

Emmeryn herself is dressed only barely more than he is, in pure white lingerie that serves more as a frame for a pretty picture than a cover for anything, leaving nothing to the imagination. There’s a strap-on buckled securely onto her, as well, and he’s always made a point to compliment her loudly and frequently when she gets dressed up like this. It’s a rare treat, after all, so he’s sure to enjoy it to the fullest.

She adds another finger, making him groan and clutch the sheets as she massages him in just the right places. He’s always loud, much louder than her, and has no end of things to say in bed unless his mouth is otherwise occupied. “Oh Emm… Yes, that’s good… Right there… Ah, there, yes…” He shifts along with her touch, trying to satisfy his aching need for pleasure as best he could. His cock, almost painfully hard, lay forgotten against his belly, but he likes it that way, and Emmeryn knows it. It’s all part of the fun.

“Ready, my love?” She leans forward to give him a kiss after she asks, her fingers never abandoning him.

“When am I not?” he smirks, and his eyes flutter shut as her lips meet his, a smile against a smile. He’s encouraged her to be hasty many times in the past, to be certain, but she’s never acquiesced; she doesn’t want to hurt him, even if he asks for it.

He sighs as he’s suddenly empty, his breath catching on a few stray hairs hanging from her curls and making them flutter. As always, she doesn’t make him wait long before filling him up again, slowly pushing into him until he feels her hips pressed against him and he’s deliciously full.

“Emmeryn,” he breathes, the curves and hums of her name fitting so perfectly and familiarly in his mouth and on his lips. She gives a few soft thrusts, watching his reaction and listening to him curse as she does. With a nod, he signals her to keep going, and she does, setting a gentle but steady pace as she finally takes his length into her hand and strokes him.

“Fuck, Emm, oh, yes, yes!” He’s not bothering to be quiet, but then she finds a new angle and suddenly he’s breathless and biting down on his knuckle. Her smile is rather satisfied, because she knows that she’s doing well if he’s too overwhelmed by pleasure to talk.

He orgasms soon, streaking his torso and her hand with white, and sighs with contentment when he’s done. She pulls out slowly, with one last glide of her hand down his cock to between his legs with a circular massaging motion, making his toes curl at the gentle overstimulation. Freeing herself from the strap-on, she bends over him to plant a kiss on his cock, then lick up the result of his orgasm. He strokes her hair as he does, the calluses on his hand catching a little on her soft curls. Their hands always feel so different, for hers have never seen battle nor poverty, and he’d give everything he could to keep it that way.

“Love, come up here,” he beckons, and she takes that as a request for a kiss. It’s not what he had in mind, but he’d never refuse her that, nor himself, and so he kisses her, slowly and passionately. After a few moments his hands settle on her hips, and he tugs up a little; understanding what he means, she breaks the kiss and climbs up so that she’s right above his face, then carefully lowers her dripping entrance onto his mouth. Her kisses taste sweet, but this is sweeter, albeit in a different way. His tongue coaxes her to orgasm soon enough as she rocks her hips against him, then settles to a stop, her legs trembling a little as she sighs his name.

She dismounts and slides down next to him, into his waiting arms, and his lips find hers again. They would say “I love you,” but it would waste breath reserved for kisses that can say it so much better, and so they profess their love again, again, again, more times than they can count. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: i should write some nilemm fluff to post before i start posting smut  
> also me: haha porn


End file.
